Banjo and Kazooie's Rainy Day Fever
by Mythakazu
Summary: A sudden rain storm keeps B-K cooped up inside! Although there is a sudden flash flood, the bear and bird are more concerned about keeping their sanity levels in check!


****

Banjo and Kazooie's Rainy Day Fever 

By Mythakazu

Author's Note: (I wrote this story because I was immensely bored one day, and although it wasn't raining outside, it was snowing heavily. And since Snowy Day Fever doesn't sound as fun, I called it... Well, see above =P) 

Rain rain rain... And allot of it too, falling down to earth.... Spiral Mountain had been engulfed in a storm cloud and it had been leaking water all morning. Banjo and Kazooie had locked themselves inside, safe from the rain, but bored to death.

Banjo: Jeez, it's booorrriinggg... I can't stand it!

Kazooie: I know what you mean... This stupid downpour has messed up the TV signals!

Banjo walks up to the TV and stares at it.

Banjo: Hmmm... Maybe if I toggle with the TV antenna...

Banjo picks up the antenna and waves it around a bit, while Kazooie eagerly stares at the screen.

Banjo: Tell me when to stop moving, okay?

Kazooie: Okay.... Um... A little to the right.... Little more.... Down.... Put your paw more to the left... Okay... Now stand just like that... Hang on... Okay!

Banjo is doing a one handed hand stand with his other hand holding the antenna and his feet are in the position of a pirouette. The TV screen suddenly gets a blurry picture of a weatherman.

Banjo: Hurry up, Kazooie! My spine is starting to break.... Owowowowowow....

Kazooie: Yeah yeah...

Weatherman: There has been a flash flood warning for the spiral mountain area. Residents are encouraged to flee to higher ground... And—

At this time, Banjo put down the antenna, and straightened up.

Banjo: Flash flood my foot! Last time there was a flash flood warning, the water didn't even go up to my knees! It couldn't be as bad as he said...

Kazooie: Yeah! I bet there's only—

The Breegull walked up to the window and opened the drapes.

Kazooie: --three or four inches of... Uh oh....

Banjo: Uh oh? What do you mean, uh--.... Oh...

They both stared outside in shock as a school of fish swam by their window. Staring at this spectacle, Kazooie pointed out that the water had gone over the top of the mountain itself, and was continuing to rise.

Kazooie: Great... Juuuuust great.... We're stuck inside!

Banjo: Just be glad I put so many coats of paint on the roof... It's practically impossible to get through!

Kazooie: So, whaddya wanna do?

Banjo: I dunno, whadda you wanna do?

Kazooie: I dunno, whadda you wanna do?

Banjo: I dunno, whadda you wa—

Mysterious voice: Will you two STOP rambling on and do something interesting?

Both:.......................

Kazooie: Wanna play strip poker?

Banjo: How about something that doesn't involve gambling?

Kazooie: As in?

Banjo: Go Fish?

Kazooie: Bad time to fish if ya ask me, fuzz face.

Banjo: No, silly! The card game Go Fish!

Kazooie: How does that work? Do you throw cards at fish betting on which fish'll swallow the most?

Banjo: No, and I said no gambling!

Kazooie: Lousy, no good—

Mysterious voice: KAZOOIE! Can we please keep the rating from going over NC-17, if at all possible?

Banjo:........ *Coughs* Aaaaanyway, Kazooie, I'll show you how it's played...

As the bear attempts to demonstrate to Kazooie the wonders of a game that doesn't involve money, the TV suddenly flickered on...

Mysterious voice: Even I have no clue to how the signal started working...

News Anchor: We interrupt your card game to bring you a special report...

Banjo and Kazooie start staring at the TV in amazement.

News Anchor: It seems that we have discovered the source of this sudden downpour...

The TV suddenly shows a picture of Cloud Cuckooland, where a glowbo that looked like it ate a can of whipping cream was terrorizing the place.

News Anchor: Let's go live to the scene with Cuckooland's special reporter, Iddy Ottick...

Iddy: It appears that Cloud Cuckooland's local shaman Mumbo Jumbo has been over powered by a rabid little glowbo while attempting to perform his 'Rain Dance' magic and now the glowbo has messed up the spell, causing it to rain continuously until it can be stopped. Meanwhile, the little pink thingy has begun to terrorize the central cavern, scaring the -bleep- out of the kooky residents... And I—

On the TV, the rabid glowbo suddenly runs up to the reporter and attacks him.

Iddy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! GET OFF YOU LITTLE--

The screen suddenly displays a test pattern, and the signal fades away.

Banjo: That was... Odd...

Kazooie: Yup... Got any 2s?

Banjo: *Glares at his hand* Um... Go fish...

Kazooie: Ok... Lesse... 

The breegull dug through the card pile, searching for a good one.

Kazooie: No... Nope... Dang, just lost that a few turns ago! Nuh uh... Naw... Ooooooh, the three of spades! That's a match with my three of clubs!

Banjo: *Slaps himself on the head* Kazooie, I thought we went over this! You have to take the top card! No ands or buts!

Kazooie: What about 'if's, hmmmm? What IF I were to shove you out the window?

Banjo:....... Forget it... It seems you can only adapt to things with money involved....

Kazooie: Not true! I just happen to know another card game with no gambling involved!

She quickly scoops up all the cards into her wing.

Banjo: Which is?

Kazooie: It's..... *She throws the cards into the air* FIFTY TWO PICKUP! 

Banjo just stands there and stares at the cards fluttering down to the ground... One lands on his nose, but with a quick snuff he blows it off... Watching it float down, he notices it's the joker card.

Kazooie: Have fun! I'm gonna go get some lunch...

Banjo: *Kneels down onto the floor and begins to pick up cards* Raggin, fraggin... Hmmph... 

Kazooie trotted over to the kitchen door, and heard a soft rumbling in the background.

Kazooie: That's odd... Must be my stomach.... But why are my feet wet? Ah well...

She opened the door, and was immediately greeted with a large tidal wave.

Banjo: Forty nine, fifty, fifty one, fifty t- Gyuh oh....

They both got caught in the tidal wave, making Banjo drop the cards all over the place. The front door of the house, not being able to take all the pressure being put on it, burst open. The Bear and Bird duo found themselves floating in Spiral Mountain's new and *ahem*, slightly enlarged lake. Banjo motioned for the breegull to get inside his backpack, and they both swam up to the surface, about 10 feet above the mountain top.

Kazooie: Gasp! Banjo! I thought you were supposed to fix that leaky spot in the roof!

Banjo: I'm positive you were supposed to!

Kazooie: No way! I—

Mysterious voice: Now now, don't start! 

Banjo then stares down into the water.

Banjo: Oh no....

Kazooie: What's the matter? The fact that our house is now majorly water logged? Well, I wouldn't worry, free pool...

Banjo: No, it's not that.... *Sniffs* I lost the card game! I was about to get all the cards when they ran away!

Kazooie: ...............

Suddenly the rabid glowbo fell from the skies and into the Spiral Mountain area.

Kazooie:........ *Starts swimming away from the glowbo* Maybe this will teach Rareware not to put giant blocks of moldy cheese in their games.... The side affects.... Bleh...

The glowbo suddenly saw the camera, ran towards it with it's fangs bared, and crashed into it, making the picture all fuzzy. The words 'The End' appeared on the screen. Suddenly, the whole thing shuts off.

Mysterious voice: Cruddy signal... 

Copyrights and stuff: Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo and the glowbos are all copyright Rareware/Nintendo. The Mysterious Voice is copyright me... Heck, it WAS me o.O The reporter guys are.... Um... Not copyrighted as far as I'm concerned, but Iddy Ottick is copyright a good friend of mine, Cindy Xu.


End file.
